


wrapped in warmth

by wrennette



Series: subobi week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Somnophilia, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Luminara always enjoys it when Obi-Wan ends up in her bed.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Luminara Unduli
Series: subobi week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064540
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	wrapped in warmth

**Author's Note:**

> for subobi week day three: somnophilia

Luminara slipped quietly into the cabin, smiling when she saw Obi-Wan curled in her bed. She pulled off her boots and set them next to his by the door, reaching out with the Force. He was deeply asleep, and her mental touch had his inchoate dreams shifting to something warm and familiar feeling. She smiled, carefully and quietly stripping and putting away her robes and daytime headcovering. 

Naked, Luminara padded into the attached 'fresher and quickly washed up, then moisturized from her head to her toes before wrapping her silky nighttime bonnet around her head. Back in the bedroom, she slipped into the bed without waking Obi-Wan. He rolled towards her familiar presence, and she ran her hands over his bare body, pleased to find no new scars or injuries. 

Obi-Wan's presence warmed under Luminara's hands, and fondness bloomed into an even warmer emotion in her belly. That warmth sparked down between her thighs, and she rubbed her legs together, then reached down, cupping Obi-Wan's thickening cock. He was hot and hard and silky-skinned in her hand, and she stroked down his length to tease his balls, feeling his dreams turn from familiar fond warmth to a more carnal heat that echoed the sparkling, tingling feeling at her core.

Luminara shifted against Obi-Wan, her lean, strong leg pulling him tight to her, his cock sinking into her warmth. It felt like coming home, the familiar stretch of him sinking in, the familiar sound of his soft respiration as he slept. It had been too long since they'd been together, but when they got this assignment, Obi-Wan promised that he would be more than happy to wake with her warm around him like this. She moaned softly, kissing his cheek and ear as she clasped eagerly. Obi-Wan hardened the rest of the way inside her, and she moaned again, rocking her hips, fucking herself on his thick cock. 

Obi-Wan moaned as he woke, his cock straining as wet heat clasped around him. He leaned in, sleepily pulling Luminara close, burying his face in her hair wrap and breathing in the faint scent of the oil she used to moisturize her scalp. 

"Nara," Obi-Wan gasped as she clenched, coming around his cock. She rolled them, grinning broad and breathless as she began to ride him more roughly, bouncing on his cock. Obi-Wan groaned, laying back and letting her do as she pleased. His eyes trailed from her full breasts to the long line of her tattoos marking down from her chin, down the centerline of her body until they disappeared into the dark hair on her mound. 

"You feel so good, Obi-Wan," Luminara praised warmly, reaching out once more. 

Obi-Wan moaned as their minds gently pressed together. He was himself, wrapped in Luminara's wet warmth, aching for more. But he was Luminara too, spread and filled and loving that fullness. Obi-Wan moaned, arching under Luminara. His cock found her sensitive spots, and he targeted them relentlessly, driving them both hard and fast toward the edge of ecstasy. 

Luminara came quietly, a breathless sound punching out of her as she slammed her hips down one last time. She clasped around Obi-Wan, milking him, and he followed her over the edge, the physical sensation intensified by the mental ecstasy. She came again as Obi-Wan did, the emotional peak of his orgasm urging her on. She clenched, rocking gently. Slowly the lapping waves of pleasure eased, and she let herself fold down over Obi-Wan, kissing him deeply. 

"Welcome back," Obi-Wan said with a smile. Luminara smiled in response. 

"Always good to return," Luminara said, and kissed him more softly. She shifted, moaning softly as she rose off his cock. His seed dripped down her thigh, and she made her way to the 'fresher to clean up again. Obi-Wan followed, and before long they were curled back in the too narrow bunk, Luminara's leg once more thrown over Obi-Wan's flank, the soft lips of her cunt kissing his hip. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her torso in turn, and they fell asleep wrapped up in one another's warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort, and dreamwidth, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
